DESCRIPTION: UTD proposes developing an innovative rock bolt hole drilling system based on new Helical Drag Bit technology and new rock bolts that address Rock Mass Stabilization (reducing risk of catastrophic rock mass failure) by improving grouted rock bolt anchoring through improved hole geometry, improving mechanical rock bolt anchoring capacity through new rock bolt designs that take advantage of new hole geometry, and utilizing a directly measured drilling parameter (torque) to reliably interpret rock properties and conditions (function of new proven bit design). The new drilling and rock bolt system will significantly reduce the risk of ground slope failure due to the increased load capacity and higher pull out strength, while reducing total installation and operations costs due to savings in power consumption and speed of drilling. The new system will significantly reduce respirable dust produced during the drilling process and reduce noise emanating from drilling hydraulics machinery through utilization of a new bit design that requires significantly less power than commercially available bits to excavate the same volume (beneficial to human health), and incorporate a portion or all of the drilling process directly into the rock bolt for reduction in installation handling requirements (potential for reduction in handling injuries and rock fragment injuries).